André Hennicke
André Hennicke (born September 21, 1959) is a German actor, director and producer. He is best known for playing General Wilhelm Mohnke in the 2004 film Downfall and many other TV productions. Hennicke was born in Johanngeorgenstadt (Saxony). He also has three sisters. When his father was chronically ill, his mother worked as a hatter. He finished his education with the completion of the 10th Working class, then he worked as a fireman in a cogeneration plant. He later completed his military service at the National People's Army. Prior to becoming an actor, he worked as a stocker and bricklayer. In 1978, André Hennicke tried to join the school of graphic design in Berlin, but is rejected because of his red-green color blindness. He later studied at the School of Film and Television in Potsdam, University of Film and Television "Konrad Wolf" between 1980-1984. He was awarded a German television award for his work in Toter Mann in 2002. He has appeared in the 2004 film Downfall as SS General Wilhelm Mohnke, 2005's Sophie Scholl – The Final Days as infamous Nazi judge Roland Freisler, and the 2005 docudrama Speer und Er as Nazi leader Rudolf Heß. Parallel to his film productions, Hennicke also writes screenplays for television, at least four have been filmed. In the film Der Besucher (1992), for which he wrote the screenplay, where he travels as a young Israeli, Leon by train shortly after the reunification of Germany. Herr Hennicke has lived in Berlin since 1981. Filmography *Zimmer 205 (2011) .... Kommissar Urban *A Dangerous Method (2011) .... Professor Eugen Bleuler *The Theatre Bizarre (2011) .... Axel (segment "I Love You") *Der Albaner (2010) .... Apotheker *Henri 4 (2010) .... Marshall Biron *Die Auflehnung (2010) .... Willy Wittmann *Die Entbehrlichen (2009) .... Jürgen Weiss *Pandorum (2009) .... Hunter Leader *King Conqueror (2009) .... William of Montcada *Faktor 8 - Der Tag ist gekommen (2009) .... Peter Brandt *Effi Briest (2009) .... Wüllersdorf *Romeo und Jutta (2009) .... Peukert *Polar (2009) .... Henryk *Lasko - Die Faust Gottes (TV series) (2009) .... Hans Keller *The Countess (2009) .... Andreas Berthoni *Jerichow (2008) .... Leon *Mitte Ende August (2008) .... Friedrich *Wunder von Berlin, Das (2008) .... Heinrich Wolf *Buddenbrooks (2008) .... Sigismund Gosch *Eduart (2007) .... Christof *Youth Without Youth (2007) .... Josef Rudolf *In memoria di me (2007) .... Father Superior *GSG 9 - Die Elite Einheit (TV series) (2007) .... Thomas Anhoff *Schatzinsel, Die (2007) .... Ben Gunn *Winterreise (2006) .... Friedländer *Freie Wille, Der (2006) .... Sascha *Tod einer Freundin (2006) .... Alfred Wittmann *Body Rice (2006) .... Dieter *Verschleppt - Kein Weg zurück (2006) .... Dietmar Kreuzer *Doppelter Einsatz - Spurlos verschwunden (2006) .... Karl Grauwendner Awards *1989: FDGB Prize for Die Schauspielerin *2002: German Television Award in the category Best Actor for Toter Mann Gallery Mohnke and Franz Schädle behind the scenes.jpg|With Igor Bubenchikov, in a behind the scenes photo. André Hennicke Sophie Scholl - Die letzten Tage.jpg|As Roland Freisler in Sophie Scholl – The Final Days. Category:Actors